A jar contains $29\frac{5}{7}$ tablespoons of peanut butter. If one serving of peanut butter is 2 tablespoons, how many servings of peanut butter does the jar contain? Express your answer as a mixed number.
Solution: The jar contains $29\frac{5}{7}\div 2$ servings of peanut butter. Recalling that $a\div b=\frac{a}{b}$, we get $$29\frac{5}{7}\div 2=29\frac{5}{7}\cdot\frac{1}{2}=\frac{208}{7}\cdot\frac{1}{2}=\frac{104}{7}=14\frac{6}{7}.$$The jar contains $\boxed{14\frac{6}{7}}$ servings of peanut butter.